


Ecuador

by Rosey_Peach



Series: Around The World [49]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: During Canon, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:41:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29839617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosey_Peach/pseuds/Rosey_Peach
Series: Around The World [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110002
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	Ecuador

**Quito**

Twyla was alone and missing Juliet terribly, they parted ways in Columbia, not because of the revelation but because of an emergency that Juliet had rushed home for. She promised to be in touch but Twyla hadn’t heard from her yet and she was starting to worry. Twyla decided her best course of action was to distract herself with sight-seeing and made plans with Ted who said he could make the trip over to the mainland from the Galapagos.

“Twyla! Twyla, over here!” She whipped around and saw Ted, with a huge bushy beard and dark tanned skin, but it was still unmistakably Ted.

“Oh my god; hi! How are you?!” She hugged him tightly and he wrapped his well muscled arms around her. They quickly walked down a side street and found a quiet cafe to grab some lunch and an opportunity to catch up.

“So how are you, how is life on Isla Española?”

“Wow Twyla! How on earth did you remember that? Even my family don’t remember… I have actually been moved to a bigger island now, with better facilities, thank goodness! It’s called, Isla de san Cristóbal, believe it or not!” Twyla smiled at the irony of the name as Ted thought of her inherent kindness and thoughtfulness.

“I’ve missed you Twyla, I miss everybody back home.”

“Any plans to return? I know Alexis misses you…” Twyla ventured and Ted smiled shyly.

“We email occasionally. I think, hope we might have a future, maybe…?” Twyla beamed and nodded, complete faith that her friends would find each other again.

“Anyway; how about you, how is your trip?!”

“Amazing! I am learning so much and some of the places are just incredible! I’ve also, met someone…” Twyla smiled as she fiddled with her hair.

“Ooh do tell!”


End file.
